


Bitter Sweet Goodbyes.

by Tamzin_xox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Character Death, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzin_xox/pseuds/Tamzin_xox
Summary: After the disperse of the android outbreak, the android rates are limited. Hank and Connor work to find the last of them, their bond inseparable. Just how inseparable are they though?





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone (: I hope you all enjoy this fic as i plan on making more in the future (: if anyone has any suggestions on how to improve please give constructive criticism as I'm always looking on how to improve, Cheers Tamzin x

Left-Right-Right-Down- Connor’s artificial heart vibrates, simulating that of hanks, moments behind. This is the most crucial case to crack since the outbreak of deviants. An android by the name of S.O.P.H.I.E. ("Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor") had been created as a token for the president, who was initially against the whole idea of androids but was later convinced otherwise after falling seriously ill with nobody to look after them however, S.O.P.H.I.E later disobeyed this command and went upon a mass killing spree, killing anyone who stood in her way to feel, to survive, to be free. She’s a prototype, meaning she’s not like the others, the easy ones, who didn’t fight, who didn’t give themselves a name and those who collided as one, unity. He knows this is going to be difficult, but the real question is how difficult?

After about 5 minutes of running (on top of the over all 5 minutes break time for Hank’s sake) they arrived at the scene, another homicide case. The victim was a leader of an anti-android organisation, 44, light-skinned, tanned chestnut hair, a large man weighing in at 224lbs. Connor immediately scurried over to the scene of the crime, the victim’s own home, the living room. He silently examines every inch of the diseased man, taking in as much information as possible. 48 stab wounds placed violently yet questionably delicate all around his body.

“The victim passed before the 48th stab… IT kept going… there was rivalry/tension between the two….. but why?” Gavin turns just in time to interrogate Connor “I suppose you don’t know… do you… haha of course you don’t you’re a machine.” Gavin is almost touching Connor now, he’s trying to assert dominance, trying to diffuse his clear domineer of intimidation in which Connor refuses to retaliate. Reed (Gavin) is pissed off by this and starts to push Connor against a wall, the red from his LED shimmers across Reed’s sweaty face as he turns his head away, resisting, with Reed’s hand wrapped around Connor’s neck he calls for help, “H-H-ANKKK….i nEEd heLP” and within a split second Gavin was on the floor, broken-nosed, looking up in fear. Anger builds up throughout Hank like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment, moving down to his fist in which he’s clenching. “if you ever, EVER touch my boy like that you’ll feel the source of my wrath and trust me bucko, you don’t want that.. kapeesh?” he turns to Connor his voice calmed a soothing now “cmon, lets get out of here, it’s obvious they have this under control”

A click of a gun is faintly yet distinctively heard in the background to the point where everyone froze. Connor hears a slight gasp from Hank as he turns to see the barrel of a gun aimed directly towards him. It was as if time had slowed down at that very point…. He didn’t want hank getting hurt, not at all. Gavin slips out a smirk…Bang!


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The echo of the previous gun fire rippled through everyone’s ears, leaving a temporary stain on their minds, temporary pain, temporary fear but the pain that is about to haunt hanks heart will be permanent until the end of time... his end of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so so so sorry that it’s taken me THIS long to update this fic but I have been so busy with exams and family life that I have had just no time. I hope you guys understand. Once again if you could leave me any constructive criticism on how to improve id love that (: - tam 💗

... _BANG_

Hank closed his eyes and allowed a slight gasp to escape his lips. Muffled sounds fill the room as what he could only describe as screams and warnings. It was peaceful, he’d finally be at peace with the world, with himself. Upon opening his eyes the visage of what he was greeted with shattered his mind and made him drop to his knees instantly. He hadn’t been touched physically but this, _this_ was tearing him apart inch by inch from the inside. A puzzled look sprung across Hank’s face as he tries to process what the hell just happened. He tried to call out for someone to help but he couldn’t seem to form the words. His android, his partner, his _friend_ was gripping onto the last of his life. Hank viscously snapped “SOMEBODY FUCKING DO SOMETHING” as he manoeuvres his hands to try and stop the bleeding. It was useless he was too far gone. “Stay with me...son” Hank gritted his teeth and a single tear escaped his mournful eyes that once shimmered with life.

A white sheet covered over Connor’s body as he was being taken away. Hank couldn’t bare the sight, that was _his_ boy lying there, however it was no longer his boy but the shell of what once was a happy soul.

The trip to Jimmy’s bar was a long one, realistically it was about a 5 minute walk from the scene however with Hank’s state of mind it felt like an eternity. Hank took his signature seat next to the bar and signalled Jimmy Peterson (the owner of the pocket sized bar) for his usual hard whiskey.

_**time skip** _

After 2,4, 10 drinks Hank called it a night and began his trip home. The usual 5 minute walk morphed into 20, then 30 until finally he arrived back at his home. As hank opened the door he was greeted by millions of kisses and hugs from Sumo (his Saint Bernard dog). For a brief moment he forgot about all of the events that had happened previously in the day until his foot landed on top of a letter. In his drunken state, he could just about make out that it was addressed to “Lieutenant Hank Anderson”. A wave of emotions rushed over him as he sat down the letter on the counter and went to sleep on the sofa. After about 5 minutes hank had _finally_ drifted off.


	3. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain strikes down upon Hanks heart like a mist of guilt, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for this it kind of sucks but hey ho aha I wanted to get something out before I get really busy with school again. Once again if you have any ways to improve please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in the comments below (: -Tamzin 💗

Hank woke up to the feeling of his head being ripped apart from the inside. The pain bounced around in his head, not settling for even a second. Hank placed his index fingers on his temples began to think to himself. It was weird without Connor being here, making his snide remarks on Hanks hangover or the alcohol level possessed in his blood, asking him if he learned his lesson from drinking, to which the answer would always be “nyeh, fuck off Connor and let me sleep” Comments like that always brought a smile to Connor’s face but, well, now he’s gone and that hole that Connor left seeps deep into Hank’s heart. “It’s funny”, Hank thought to himself, “ I never would I have thought about trusting another android after that night with col-“ Hank began to allow tears to form , glazing his deep blue eyes before forcing them back with a grunt. Hank had been awake for a good 10 minutes now and decided to make a coffee, black, to wake him up. Upon reaching for his favourite coffee mug that Connor had gifted him (#1 dad as it said) he traced the letters with his hand, being sucked back into the whirlwind of thoughts that caressed his very mind. A glimpse of a letter meets his eye and he moves it to the table. Short time skip Hank was sitting down with his coffee starring at the letter, like it was going to open its self or something. After a few deep breaths he took the letter and began to read what contents it held, . “ _Dear Lieutenant Hank Anderson, We regret to inform you that your model of android (RK800 registered as “Connor” is no longer in production, meaning that you will not be receiving a newer model of your destroyed android. We are currently working on getting a newer and improved model on the market as soon as possible. We deeply apologise for any inconvenience -Cyber life_ ” A single tear falls from Hanks cheek onto the paper, smudging the ink of what was once the signature of his androids death. Gone.


End file.
